Gotta Start Somewhere
by Resotii
Summary: When Twilight and Pinkie are approached by Scribble Press, the news reporter for the Canterlot High School newspaper, they reminisce in the day they first met. TwiPie One-Shot


Gotta Start Somewhere  
TwiPie fanfiction by Resotii

A/N: Equeiville is supposed to be an equivalent to Ponyville

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie were sitting across from each other at lunch and were laughing about something when a kid walked over to them. He was holding a notepad in his hands. It took them a moment to realize he was standing there.

"Um, is something wrong?" Twilight asked him, feeling a little awkward.

"No, nothing's wrong." The kid said shaking his head cheerfully. "I'm Scribble Press, I'm a reporter for the school newspaper and I was just wondering if I could interview you two."

"Interview us?" Pinkie asked. "Why?"

"We've been getting a lot of suggestions from students at school." The reporter explained. "Everyone thinks you guys are a really cute couple and they want an article about how you two met."

Pinkie and Twilight glanced at each other and started blushing deeply.

"That's really f-flattering but…" Twilight said in embarrassment.

"Please?" Scribble exclaimed. "I'm desperate! The school newspaper needs a cover story by Friday and I haven't found anything else worthy of being the cover story."

Pinkie caught Twilight's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "C'mon, Twilight, it couldn't hurt, right?"

Twilight sighed, smiling back at her. "I guess..."

"So you'll do it?" Scribble asked excitedly.

Pinkie and Twilight nodded in unison.

"Great!" Scribble smiled, getting ready to write in his notepad.

"Well, it all started a few years ago…" Twilight began. "I was new to Canterlot High and I was incredibly nervous about my first day."

Two years ago, Twilight Sparkle and Spike's first day at Canterlot High (Twilight Sparkle's POV):

 _Spike and I had just moved to Equeiville and we were going to start school at Canterlot High School. It was Monday morning and we were waiting at the bus stop and I was a nervous wreck._

 _Spike must has noticed because he said. "Twilight, calm down. So it's our first day at a new school? It won't be that bad."_

" _That's easy for you to say…" I told him in defense. "You don't have a hard time making new friends. You always fit in right away."_

 _Spike sighed compassionately and put a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me. You'll be fine."_

 _I smiled at him. "Thanks for the reassurance, Spike."_

" _Anytime, Twi." He replied confidently._

 _Soon the bus came and before I knew it we were standing in front of the entrance to Canterlot High School. I gripped the straps of my backpack, it felt like I had suddenly forgotten how to walk. I just stood there staring at the doors as other students went inside._

" _C'mon, Twilight." Spike exclaimed, giving me a shove which forced me to take a few steps forward._

" _Okay!" I piped in annoyance and taking a deep breath, I started towards the entrance._

 _Before I could make it into the school though something collided with me with an intense impact that was enough to cause me to lose my balance._

" _What in the- ? I started to question but stopped myself when I realized what had hit me._

 _It was a girl. She seemed to be about the same age as me. Her hair was a frizzy magenta and she was staring back at me with wide, bright blue eyes. My face started heating up for some reason._

" _Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "I'm sooo sorry! I should have been watching where I was going. Are you okay?"_

 _I wanted to say that I was fine but instead I just stared at her blankly. I don't know what had come over me but something about her left me speechless._

 _I think I must have offended her because suddenly she gasped and covered her mouth. But I soon realized she was smiling under her hands because I could see it in her eyes. "You're new here, aren't you!?" She smiled at me with a huge grin and ran off, chanting. "Ohmygoshomygoshohmygosh…"_

 _"Wait!" I called after her. It was the first word I had said to her but she didn't even hear me._

 _After a moment, I heard Spike fighting the urge to laugh. I glared at him._

" _What was that all about?" He asked in amusement._

" _It's not funny, Spike."_

" _Sorry, sorry but are you okay?"_

" _I…" I didn't know how to answer that question. "I don't know…she… was…"_

" _Was what?"_

 _It was a simple thing to ask but I found myself blushing. Absently, I said. "There was something special about her."_

" _Oooooooooh." Spike exclaimed teasingly, wiggling his fingers._

" _Cut it out, Spike."_

 _The bell rang which meant class was starting._

 _"Ahhh!" I screamed, bolting for the entrance of the school. "I do not want to be late on my first day of school!"_

"Oooh, the first encounter. How exciting." Scribble grinned, writing notes excitedly in his notepad.

Pinkie laughed. "I still feel a little bad for just leaving you like that without an explanation but you know me, when I get excited about an idea I tend to focus on that and nothing else."

"Idea? What idea?" Scribble questioned.

Twilight and Pinkie exchanged looks and found themselves smiling.

"After my brief encounter with Pinkie, I couldn't focus on any of my classes. All I could think about was how strange she was and how I didn't know her name and…" Twilight paused, blushing slightly and continued. "I want to actually say something to her."

"But what was the idea?" Scribble asked again.

Pinkie started smiling at Twilight in a love-struck way. Twilight looked back at her in a similar way. This caused Scribble Press to feel a little weird. He stared down at his notepad awkwardly, seemingly writing something down.

After a moment, Twilight and Pinkie snapped out of their love trance saying, "Sorry!" in unison.

"No worries. It's cute how much you're into each other." Scribble smiled.

" _Anyway…_ " Twilight said in slight embarrassment. "Let's…um…continue the story…"

"Right." Pinkie said with a sheepish nod.

 _School was finally over. Spike was waiting outside of Twilight's last class for her. Spike noticed right away that she was totally out of it._

" _Twilight, are you okay?" He asked._

 _It took Twilight a moment to notice he was there and when she did, she seemed startled. "Oh, Spike, hi." She said quickly._

" _C'mon, Twilight…" Spike told her knowingly._

" _It's nothing." She said absently. "Absolutely nothing. Let's go home."_

 _Spike shook his head in amusement, clearly, she wasn't going to tell him what was going on._

 _The started walking through the halls towards the front doors when Twilight stopped in her tracks._

" _What is it, Twi?"_

" _I…I'd like to check out the library." Twilight replied. "Maybe it'll help clear my head."_

" _Clear your head?" Spike questioned. "Why?"_

 _Twilight didn't answer his question and just went through the library doors. Spike sighed, following her._

" _Why's it so dark in here?" Twilight wondered, blinking her eyes at how dim it was in the school library._

" _Maybe cuz school's ov-" Spike started but was cut off._

 _The lights suddenly turned on followed by a bunch of people shouting "SURPRISE!"_

 _Twilight and Spike were taken aback, staring at everyone in shock._

" _Welcome to Canterlot High!" It was the girl from earlier. She took Twilight by the hand and continued. "My name's Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you!"_

 _Twilight felt her face heat up again. She was lost for words yet again. She just stared as Pinkie smiled back at her._

 _But then she realized something crucial and said. "Libraries are supposed to be quiet." She immediately regretted it as soon as she had said it._

 _Pinkie looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I know." She grinned sheepishly. "It's just when I saw you, I didn't recognize you so you must be new here and I… wanted to make you feel welcome. And since it was short notice, this was the only place I could throw a party for you"_

" _Wait…" Spike said. "How'd you know that we would come to the library after school?"_

 _"Just luck, I guess." Pinkie said with a happy shrug._

 _Twilight sighed with a compassionate smile. "Well, it was really nice of you to do this for me. I'm Twilight Sparkle."_

 _"Nice to meetcha!" Pinkie beamed throwing her arms around Twilight into a hug._

 _Twilight was startled by this but hugged her back once she regained her composure._

Twilight concluded. "And ever since then, Pinkie and I became friends and eventually…"

"…fell for each other." Pinkie finished for her, giving Twilight a wink.

"That's great." Scribble grinned. "Thanks, guys. This is gonna be a great news article!"

The End


End file.
